Drabbles For Yuu
by Tawnia
Summary: Discontinued.  A collection of drabbles dedicated to Kanda Yuu. Pairings inside. Mostly LaviYuu. Sucky title. *shot*
1. Almost Love

I was mysteriously gone for a month, but I'm back now!

As there are twenty-six letters in the alphabet, this will be a collection of twenty-six drabbles. I will randomly chose a song from my iPod and write out a short story while listening to that song the whole time. I shuffled my iPod and the first song I listened to that started with the letter 'A' was **Almost Love (24/7)** by Jessica Jarell. Goody, we are starting out nice and sweet. Subsequent drabbles will mostly be angst and all kinds of negativity. Blame it on my iPod! Seven out of ten songs are sad songs.

The mood of every drabble will be affected by the general mood of the song, so I suggest listening to that particular song while reading the drabble... It might make reading it more fun? :o

******Warning: **Swearing. Kissing. Fluff.**  
********Pairing: **Lavi/Kanda (Landa)  
**Song: **Almost Love (24/7)  
**Singer/Band:** Jessica Jarrell  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM.

* * *

**:: ALMOST LOVE ::**

Fingers intertwined. The world seemed to narrow down that only the other's face could be seen. Sapphire eyes met an emerald one for the briefest of moments before both slowly fluttered shut as lips tentatively met in a first kiss.

It was soft and sweet, gentle and loving. Lavi deepened the kiss and he leaned into it, wrapping his arms tighter around the other. When they broke away for air, Lavi gave him a jaunty wink. "I'll call ya later." He was given a goodbye kiss, a chaste peck on his lips. "See ya tomorrow, Yuu!"

I get a rush, more than a crush

Almost love

Makes me feel high, every time

I think about us

He watched the redhead sprint off and sank down onto the cafe table, resting his head on his folded arms. His cheeks felt hot. He felt breathless. His heart was still thumping wildly from the kiss.

Kanda had let Lavi call him by his first name, Yuu – something he had never allowed anybody else get away with, unscathed. Somehow... it had felt so right when it was those lips calling his name. Those lips curving into a slight pout to pronounce his name "Yuu". Those lips which had just claimed his as their own. It made his world feel so safe and secure.

It felt so fucking good to be somebody's. To be Lavi's.

Race home, open the door

Run upstairs, throw my bag on the floor

Log on, two seconds later

I get a message from you saying "Hey, baby"

He drove home and ran upstairs. He was itching to turn on his computer and message the redhead. He knew the other would be waiting. Without bothering to change out off his clothes, he flung his bag to the floor and rushed to the computer. He waited impatiently for the stupid contraption to start up, and when it did, he eagerly logged into his account.

He was about to scan his list of "friends" for Lavi's name - but that wasn't necessary, for Lavi had already sent him a message. An ecstatic grin found its way onto his face as he read the short message out loud:

"Hey, baby."

He nearly laughed out in excitement. He quickly typed in a reply and shifted restlessly in his seat, waiting for Lavi's message. Hell, he already missed the warm touch of the other's hands. He wanted to be held. He wanted to be with Lavi. He tried to squash the bothersome needy feeling down, but to no avail.

He needed Lavi with him now.

Been going crazy thinking 'bout you all day

So much to tell you, boy I feel the same way

Can't wait to see you, just you and I

'Cause every night I'm thinking what it would be like

"Ah, fuck it." He lunged for the phone and punched in Lavi's number. A beep alerted him of Lavi's message on the computer but he ignored it.

Two rings later, the redhead picked up. "Hey, babe!"

"Hey." Kanda breathed fervently into the phone, clutching it closer to his ear. "I miss you."

There was a deep, feathery chuckle from the redhead that sent the nestling butterflies aflutter in his heart. "Miss me already, Yuu?"

"Mhm." He murmured almost bashfully.

Even though we talk every day

I still can't get enough

I'm not opposed, getting kind of close

Almost love

And Lavi spoke the words he so desperately wanted to hear: "Want me to drive over to your place?"

"Yes!" He half-shouted in his enthusiasm.

Laughter sounded from the other side. "Keep your pants on!" His tone turned mischievous. "Leave the honour of taking them off to me."

A delicious shiver rippled down his back at Lavi's husky tone. "Baka!" He snapped, but it was in embarrassment. "Hurry up and come already!"

He hung up and tried to calm himself down. Oh, how badly he wanted Lavi to be here with him. The intensity of his longing nearly brought him to his knees. He had never felt this way towards another person before.

Maybe this was him falling in love. No, he corrected himself, almost love.

I get a rush, more than a crush

Almost love

* * *

This was quite hurriedly done, so forgive me if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes! Reviews would be appreciated muchly! :3

The next drabble is: **Beautiful Monster** by Ne-Yo.


	2. Beautiful Monster

I enjoyed writing this particular one. "Beautiful monster" describes Kanda's entire sexy being as exactly that. Although, I don't think he's really a monster. He's a sweet, kind soul inside! *sings praises*  
******Warning: **Swearing.**  
********Pairing: **Lavi/Kanda (Landa)  
**Song: **Beautiful Monster  
**Singer/Band:** Ne-Yo

* * *

**:: ****BEAUTIFUL MONSTER**** ::**

All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you

Morning sunlight glanced off a metal surface and scattered as broken light beams. The only sounds in the quiet forest clearing were rapid breathing and rushes of displaced air.

Silky long hair slipped loose from a hairtie, the jet-black strands fanning out around their owner like an ebony halo. A toned, sweat-sheened chest expanded and contracted evenly as quick flicks of a wrist sent a steel blade slicing and slashing in various directions, any one fighting stance flowing smoothly into the next. Lean, long legs twisted and side-stepped expertly, making it appear an elegant, deadly dance.

Every movement was precise and deliberate, each swipe calculated and unfailingly accurate. There was not a single unnecessary action - every move was honed to perfection, designed to annihilate without a single miscalculation and with minimal damage to oneself. Clearly, such infallible efficiency could only be achieved from years of back-breaking practice.

A shadow lurked behind a tree, its lone green eye observing the raven-haired samurai carefully as the other trained. The shadow watched the man twirl and lunge out with his katana, piercing though an imaginary enemy, obviously destroying it as well. The Japanese man dodged a pretend attack by dropping down on to his haunches and retaliating with a low trip-kick. The imaginary enemy would have been successfully bowled over, its guard down and vulnerable, easy prey. The other outcome was that it could have used its desired method to evade the samurai's attack, before withdrawing into a defensive position or redoubling its onslaught on the samurai.

Either way, the shadow was not about to find out, for the dark-haired man had suddenly halted all activities, whipping around to train his eyes on the tree the shadow was hiding behind.

Shit.

You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into

With the speed of a striking cobra, the samurai had leapt forwards and upwards, hands reaching out to grasp a low-lying branch from said tree, effortlessly heaving his muscular body up and ending his impressive athletic performance by clinging to the branch like a spider. The katana was safely in his hold the entire time.

The shadow's jade-green eye blinked in shock as the samurai crouched on the dangerously swaying branch without trepidation and peered down at him. He made to move away, but there was a flash of gleaming metal. His instincts screamed for him to duck at once. He fell to the ground and rolled away – and not a moment too late. A steel blade dug into the thick, rough bark of the tree where his head was a second earlier.

His breath caught in throat and fear made his knees go weak. He was nearly beheaded by this samurai. He had very nearly died.

The samurai yanked his katana out and scrutinised him, balancing gracefully on the tree branch. "Who the fuck are you." His voice was as exotic as his Asian features, although the swear word marred the enchanting aura that seem to surround him.

He could only stare up at the other man, panic choking him and rendering him unable to speak. Receiving no response, the dark-haired man swung his katana in a downwards arc and let the cold metal rest lightly on his collarbone.

But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but I'm scared of you

He suppressed a yelp of terror and scrambled backwards, taking care not to accidentally slip and impale himself on the weapon. His back hit rough bark and his heart jumped painfully and began palpilating furiously. He was trapped. He had no where else to go. He was a mouse caught in the claws of an unpredictable cat.

The raven-haired man slunk down from his branch and padded closer, sedate movements every bit languid and alluring as during his training. The other knelt in front of him, his expression impassive, and pressed his weapon down firmly against his neck. He let out an unmanly squeak and hastily changed it into a cough to hide his fright.

A tiny smirk appeared on the samurai's face and he leaned in closer. He was so near now, their noses were almost touching. Despite his precarious position, he managed to find time to admire the other's beauty. The close proximity of the dark-haired man allowed him to appreciate the light, flawless skin, the dusky blue eyes and flowing, jet-black hair that draped over strong shoulders.

"I asked who the fuck are you." The samurai spoke quietly, his warm, moist breath blowing gently against his face. He almost flinched from its enticing scent.

"I'm Lavi Bookman." He replied, mildly proud of his steady voice, albeit a little weak. His heart was pounding violently against his ribcage as the other looked into his eyes with suspicious, blue ones. He felt like the man was evaluating his worth. His potential to remain as one of the living.

He's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind

Then, he nodded once and stepped back.

Lavi breathed more freely now that the weapon had been withdrawn to a safer distance. But the absence of the other's warm body felt like an ache. He longed for the tantalising closeness of the raven-haired beauty. He wanted to run his fingers through that pretty, long hair and trace the contours of those high cheekbones.

"What's your name?" He dared to ask, his momentary respite from imminent danger making him feel braver.

As if to grant his previous wish in the worst way possible, the dark-haired samurai had moved forwards so swiftly, he appeared to suddenly materialise before him. Their chests were almost touching. He sucked in an abrupt intake of air, startled.

There was a sexy, rougish grin on that devastatingly beautiful face. The other man tilted his head up, their lips were brushing ever so fleetingly and murmured under his breath: "Lavi Bookman."

In his eyes  
There's love and fire  
In my heart  
He's burning through

Speaking while their lips were in contact, no matter how light it was, meant that the other man's lips were moving against his own. It almost seemed like he was being deliberately teasing. Toying with him. And that heady scent of his breath was making him feel light-headed. He was struggling not to smash his mouth against those terribly tempting lips.

"Y-Yes?" He stammered.

Inwardly, Lavi groaned. His stutter had only made their lips rub together more. If the other man was going to keep this emotional torture up, he might be unable to resist. Lavi Junior had long since risen to the occasion.

Any more, just a little more, and the dark-haired beauty had better be prepared to be thoroughly fucked in the- No! What was he thinking? He despaired at the direction his thoughts were heading.

The samurai's mouth curved into a devilish smirk. "Any last words before I run you through the heart with Mugen?"

Playing with my heart  
And he's playing with my mind  
And I don't mind  
I don't, I don't mind

Lavi was stunned speechless for a full three seconds before reality hit him. He couldn't hold back a yelp of terror this time. He fully believed in the samurai's intentions. Afterall, he was nearly beheaded mere minutes ago. All he could say was: "Kyyaaah!"

The samurai shook his head, the movement causing long ebony locks to slide up and down his bare chest in a most captivating manner. "What a waste of oxygen. No matter, you won't be wasting anymore with your pathetic existence."

No, stop! Lavi wanted to scream, but he was frozen to the spot. The samurai drew back, his katana at the ready.

"Farewell, Lavi Bookman."

Lavi will vividly remember – as the katana slashed down – how the action made the other man's silky, long hair seemingly drift up, encircling his being like dark feathers. He was just like a death angel – this beautiful monster.

Then there was a familiar rush of displaced air, and his world was washed black and crimson.

He's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind

**No, I don't mind**

**

* * *

**

I may have laid it on a little thick exalting his appearance and abilities this much, but... Kanda secretly loved it :3 Do review!

Next drabble: **Cold War** by Janelle Monae


	3. Cold War

I didn't really know what interesting storyline to write for this song. I went along with the first thing that crossed my mind and came up with the below.

******Warning:** Very mild violence.  
(Hey! Not even one swear word from Kanda this time! Good boy~)  
******Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Cold War  
**Singer/Band:** Janelle Monae

* * *

**:: ****COLD WAR**** ::**

This is a cold war

Do you know what

You are fighting for?

When you step outside

You spend life fighting for your sanity

It was bitterly cold.

In the short duration of ten minutes, Kanda had suffered grievous injuries. The Akuma were far more difficult to deal with than he had originally estimated. There were countless abrasions and deep cuts on his entire body. His Lotus spell had just healed him from a minor concussion. His Exorcist uniform was so tattered it resembled rags. The missing cloths let the chill in, but fortunately the fighting worked his muscles and kept him warm.

The less fatal wounds were healing already, courtesy of his Lotus spell.

He spat accumulating blood out and drew the back of his hand across his mouth. When he glanced at his fingers, they were smeared with blood and dripped thickly. It had to be his, for Akuma did not bleed red. Besides, their "blood" was a black, acidic liquid that ate into the skin and left nothing but a pile of ashes.

He wiped his bloody fingers on the damp grass at his feet, trying to clean it as best as he can. His fingers cleaner and his broken ribs snapping back into their original positions, he gripped Mugen's hilt tighter, casting around for more Akuma to destroy. His group was doing fairly well so far.

There was a wordless shout and a blast of heat from somewhere behind him. A titanic, fiery snake blew past and devoured the sky-bound Akuma with flaming jaws.

"Kanda! Look out!" Somebody cried from behind him.

He barely dodged a level three's bullets, skidded on the wet ground and evaded falling painfully on his tailbone with a perfectly executed backflip. He landed on his feet like a cat, already striking up a defensive stance, Mugen ready in his hand. After a quick mental check that all his body parts were intact – and in the right places – he sprang agilely to his feet and, with a ferocious snarl, leapt at the Akuma that had dared attack him.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!"

The demon insects from hell emerged from Mugen's glowing blade and pelted at the Akuma. Most missed their target, however he was prepared. He invoked his Second Illusion – "Nigentou!" – and dealt the pesky machine two firm cross-slashes with his double blades. As he dropped back to the ground, the glowing slashes ignited and the Akuma imploded into tiny, smoking pieces.

That was the last of the enemy that he had destroyed. Kanda sheathed Mugen, a self-satisfied smirk in place.

He assessed the battlesite with practiced eyes, calculating the gains and losses. So far, so good. There were minimum casualties on the Exorcists' side. His group had already rummaged through the area and retrieved the Innocence fragment.

It was time to head back to the Black Order and report this mission to be a success.

In the mean time, whatever injuries Kanda had sustained from the explosion were being rapidly erased by the Lotus Spell. And his Sanskrit tattoo extended its thin, black tentacles just a bit further up his chest.

The sky opened its maw to take a shuddering breath of relief and released the first few snowflakes of December.

This is a cold war

You better know what

You are fighting for

Bye, bye, bye, bye

Don't you cry when I say goodbye

* * *

This is really short. Too short. I'm sorry! Eeep. But no worries, the next one is really long. Too long. It'll take some time for me to type it all in, since I wrote it down on paper. Keep waiting, yes? :D

Coming up: **DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again** by Usher


	4. DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again

Oh, boy. This song got me falling in love with it.

**Warning:** Swearing. Kissing. Some violence.  
**Pairing:** Tyki/Kanda, Lavi/Kanda (& Allen/Kanda? if you squint so hard your eyes are shut)  
**Song:** DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again  
**Singer/Band: **Usher

* * *

**:: DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN ::**

So we back in the club

With that body's rocking from

Side to side, side side to side

A kaleidoscope of bright neon light beams swept across the lush, cushy interiors of the mini exclusive club, sporadic splotches of light shining light over the various intimate positions most couples were engaged in.

On the dancefloor, a tightly-knit mass of gyrating bodies grooved to the catchy – and sometimes sensual – pulsating beat of the pounding music. The scent of booze and sex hung heavily in the smoky air. The air-conditioners were working overtime to keep the humid atmosphere cool and dry while sweaty bodies rubbed against each other.

A redheaded man with an eyepatch over an eye dragged his reluctant friend along through the drunken crowds, gesturing in all directions and introducing random people to his obviously new-comer friend. All the while, the redhead was nodding his head and snapping his fingers to the songs being relayed from the enormous speakers on the four sides of the club.

Thank god the week is done

I feel like a zombie going

Back to life, back back to life

After a tour of the entire dancefloor, the redhead took pity on his panting friend and stopped at the drinks bar. There, a pretty Asian lady was popping high-grade bottles of alcohol and serving them up. Her black hair was swept into an elegant bun and had dark purple streaked through it.

"Meet our beautiful lady host of the night – Lenalee!"

The redhead grinned flirtatiously at the girl, who smiled back good-naturedly, unfazed by the charming attitude he sported. Obviously they were close acquaintances and nothing more, as Lenalee seemed unaffected by his boyish good looks and sauve pick-up lines.

"So who is your cute, little friend here, hm?"

She spoke in a high, lilting voice and leaned over the bar top to look closely at the redhead's friend. The boy looked away self-consciously, for Lenalee's tight tank top was barely containing her well-endowed chest in. The redhead nudged his friend forwards, who appeared tongue-tied at being in a pretty woman's presence.

Hands up and suddenly

We all got our hands up

No control of my body

"H-Hi! I'm Allen." He greeted shyly, having not been to a disco or spoken to such an attractive girl before. Lenalee noticed, smiled encouragingly and poured a glass of light, alcholic drink for him. The redhead thumped Allen on his back.

"Go for it, Walker!"

Allen bravely downed the drink in one gulp before looking up nervously. He relaxed at the approving nods the other two gave him. Then the redhead gave Lenalee a thumbs up. "Take good care of him for me, eh?"

In reply, the Asian lady turned soulful brown eyes onto the shorter boy and said sultrily, "Of course I will."

Allen blushed and stammered, but the redhead was not paying him any more attention. He had found the prson he was looking for. Said person had a sizeable crowd comprised of fawning girls and guys alike gathered around him.

Ain't I seen you before?

Think I remember those

Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Piercing sapphire eyes staring disdainfully at the admiring people surrounding him, check.

Exotic Oriental features and enthralling androgynous looks, check.

Silky black hair so long that the tip of his ponytail brushed the curve of his ass in an extremely tempting manner, check.

Without taking his eyes off the person, the redhead dug around in his pocket for a tissue to staunch his nosebleed.

"Lavi Bookman, still pining after my brother?" Lenalee's voice sounded beside him and interrupted his drooling. The redhead, Lavi, hastily swung back to face the Asian girl, flushing. She chucked a napkin at him and smiled, though this time the smile held some steel within. He discreetly cleaned off the blood dripping from his nose and said nonchalantly, "Oh, is Kanda here too?"

The lady bartender shot him a disgusted look that said clearly what she thought of his lame reply.

"Okay, you got me. Yeah, well... I **was** lookin' at him." He admitted, blinking guiltily up at Lenalee. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the booming music. Allen glanced curiously at him from his perch on a high bar stool. The Asian lady fixed the redhead with a hard look.

'Cuz baby, tonight

The DJ got us falling

In love again

"You know, he dating Tyki now."

Lavi lurched upright in shock. "Tyki Mikk? That bastard?"

Lenalee smiled humourlessly. "Yes, that bastard."

He was stumped. "When did they..."

"Brace yourself – they got together two months ago."

The redhead nearly fainted. That was probably Kanda's most lasting relationship. How did Tyki Mikk manage to keep Kanda that interested? Lavi fumed inwardly, pointedly ignoring Lenalee's knowing look and grabbed a glass of strong wine to drown his anger in. He glared down at his empty glass, breathing heavily. The sounds of adoring fans drifted over the numbing chatter of the club and reached his ears. He grew steadily irked.

Kanda Yuu, the captivating yet frosty heartbreaker was his ex-boyfriend. He was also Lenalee's younger brother. The characteristic slanting, almond eyes and ebony hair spoke strongly of family resemblance. He was a looker– too bad he was practically unattainable. He rarely hooked up and, when he did, never went steady.

So dance, dance

Like its the last, last night

Of your life, life

I'mma get you right

He knew this all from first-hand experience; his own relationship with Kanda lasted barely three weeks. And at that time he thought it was an accomplishment! He sighed heavily in frustration.

"...that Tyki bastard!" He growled.

Allen, who had been watching quietly from the sidelines, timidly spoke up. "Does this Tyki Mikk have really curly hair?"

"Yes." The redhead answered shortly, pissed at the second mention of his ex-boyfriend's newest fling. "It looks more of a birdnest... but, yeah."

"Does this Tyki have slightly dark skin and look French?"

"He's a bloody Portuguese, but yes, yes." Lavi tilted his head back and shot down the remains of his third glass of wine. He grimaced at the strong, bitter taste.

"Is Tyki the man whose lap Kanda is sitting on now?" Allen continued innocently. At that, Lenalee glanced up in her younger brother's general direction before hurriedly busying herself with dirty utensils and saying in an amused tone: "Well, speak of the devil."

"Yea, yeah. Whateva." Lavi slurred absent-mindedly, already tipsy from the alcohol. Then he froze, having just processed what his friends had said. He abruptly stood up, startling the people beside him. He slowly turned around to see Kanda on a distant loveseat, straddling a curly-haired man and engaging in tonsil hockey with the other.

A few thousand fangirls were swooning and screaming in delight around the couple.f

Hands up, when the music drops

We both put our hands up

Put your hands on my body

Lavi stared stupidly. He watched, getting angrier by the second, as Tyki's hand slid down the small of Kanda's back and proceeded to fondle the curve of his ass. As the Portuguese slipped his hand into the long-haired man's jeans, the empty glass in his hand shattered from the increasing pressure of his grip.

Allen yelped in fright, but the redhead was already striding away. Lenalee quickly shook the boy's shoulder, gesturing for him to stay calm and watch.

"The show's about to start." She told him with a big, happy grin.

They watched as Lavi yank the offending hand out from the Asian man's pants, deliver a bone-crushing punch straight to Tyki's jaw and sweep Kanda into a mind-blowing kiss. The curly-haired man was up and at Lavi in an instant, eyes burning murderously. The two jealous rivals tussled on the couch.

"Shouldn't we stop them – or call the bouncers – before somebody gets hurt?" Allen asked worriedly, as Lavi and Tyki fought over a faintly smirking Kanda.

Lenalee merely gave a small, delighted titter as she watched her younger brother leave the two brawling men behind. "Don't worry, Allen! It happens all the time. Lavi knows what to do. This isn't his first time getting all worked up over Kanda's suitors."

Ain't I seen you before?

Think I remember those

Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

The younger boy watched in awe as the dark-haired man made his way over to them, yawning and stretching lazily. He was every bit as beautiful as he thought. Sexy, and he knew it. As Kanda approached with his lust-enticing, hip-rolling walk, a bulge formed in young Allen Walker's pants.

"You really are bad, teasing Bookman like that." Lenalee swatted her brother's shoulder affectionately.

Kanda shrugged and sat down beside Allen, who could scarcely breathe as a smoky-blue gaze met his. Maybe Lavi would have to beat him up in the future, like how he did poor Tyki. He couldn't believe he might actually swing in that direction, but the long-haired man was simply too irresistable.

Allen took a deep breath and beamed his brightest smile at the raven-haired man. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker."

"Hey." A rich, husky voice rustled pleasantly over his ear. Allen nearly jerked back in surprise as a warm tongue rasped across his cheek, but forced himself to stay still. He did want this afterall.

It was going to be a long night with this Asian beauty.

Then he looked past beautiful blue eyes and moist, plump lips. Saw fan emerald eye and a pair of brown ones glaring furiously in his direction.

Or maybe not.

'Cuz baby, tonight

The DJ got us falling

In love again

* * *

Do, please do, shoot me a review! I need the bullets of love to help me through these tortuous times! ...Well, not really. But writer's block have dropped by one too many times. Encouragement would be greatly appreciated! :D

Next chapter: **Erase Me **by Kanye West


	5. Erase Me

Did I take very long to update? I hope this is good enough! Enjoy~

******Warning: **Nothing much, actually. Slight swearing and some angst.  
******Pairing: **LavixKanda (Landa)  
**Song:** Erase Me  
**Band/Singer:** Kid Cudi

* * *

**:: ERASE ME ::**

I'm in the magazines, on the TV  
No matter where you are  
you might hear me

It began to drizzle, the heavens releasing light, pattering raindrops down to earth. Dark, threatening clouds swallowed the sun and cast a dull shadow over the small town. A frosty wind swept along the mostly deserted streets and curled chilly fingers around the few lonely stragglers on the damp roads.

Where was everybody?

An attractive, long-haired man leaned against a graffiti-splattered wall and watched the dreary world pass by. One hand was stuffed into a coat pocket, while the other casually held a smoke between two slim fingers, from which he inhaled from time to time. His coal-black eyes were fixed on an extravagant building that was obscenely out of place amongst its old-fashioned and run-down neighbours.

An elaborately decorated billboard hung from the side of the expensive-looking Black Order hotel, its large prints shouting down at the people passing by:

**The Bookman Show. From 2nd June till 6th June. Get your tickets now!**

Today was the debut of the famous singer's first performance. The organisers had decided that starting the world tour in this small town would most likely attract more audience. This tiny town held some sentimental value for it was the singer's hometown, where he was born and grew up in. The show was the reason why the streets were empty

Why then, was this man lingering aimlessly outside the venue?

The man clutched his coat closer to his shivering body. The warmth from the sun had vanished as clouds marched across the sky. The man glanced at the watch clasped snugly around his wrist. It was nearly six-thirty in the evening. The performance was due to start at seven, sharp. He wanted to get this over, and with minimum commotion. He didn't have to wait long.

A rich purr filled the air and a bright, red convertible rolled smoothly to a stop in front of the Black Order's main entrance. The long-haired man hastily stepped behind a pillar and peered out. The vehicle's chaffeur sprang out from his side of the car and opened the back door, bowing politely. An Armani-clad foot planted itself firmly on the pavement, with a pause for dramatic effect, and then the rest of the superstar followed after.

Decked out in a classical Goth-style outfit with heavy, silver accessories and luminescent fingerless gloves, Lavi Bookman whipped his shades off his face aqnd surveyed the large building with his trademark megawatt smile in place.

The reporters and photographers that had braved the cold of November clustered eagerly around the singer, snapping pictures and asking questions off slips of paper. Bookman struck a few jaunty poses for the photographers, but gracefully declined to be interviewed. He only had twenty minutes to properly prepare for his debut. He strode towards the swinging doors of the front entrance, his bodyguards keeping pace with him and looking menacing. Then a voice rose above the babble of chattering and stopped him short.

"So how do you feel accomplished about your first big show, rabbit?"

He vaguely recognised that voice. A name from the past burst to the surface. Despite the countless flashing cameras and media eyes, the fiery-haired singer felt a strange compellation to turn around. He did.

There, alone and out of place on the lush red carpet, stood a lean figure with exquisite Asian features. The man wore a brown, leather coat that flapped around his knees and a familiar frayed scarf curled snugly around his neck.

"Konnichiwa, Rabi."

The man uttered the words in Japanese, fully aware that Bookman understood. Said man gulped. His scorned lover had returned from whatever hole he was previously sulking in to burn him to hell. Not literally of course, but those dark eyes were blazing dangerously. The media representatives had quietened down and were all watching the duo, their attuned senses picking up potential headliners.

"Yuu." Lavi greeted warily, eyeing the katana strapped to the Japanese man's slender hip.

"You remember me." The dark-haired man stepped closer, instigating his bodyguards to move forwards and block him from perceived danger.

"Of course I do!" The redhead laughed nervously. He saw the other man's eyes tighten around the edges at his uneasy composure and decided to end this quickly. "W-Why don't we talk later? I have a performance very soon, you know."

"Your shows are far more important, as usual. What a bastard." The man seemed unbothered by the group of muscular bodyguards glaring down condescendingly at him. However, his careless attitude was not an act. He knew what he was doing. "I'm sure your rabid fangirls would love to know this piece of juicy gossip."

At the word 'gossip' the reporters shifted restlessly, their interest in the Japanese man peaking.

Lavi swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yuu, look. Can we deal with whatever you want to later? I really have to go prepare for–"

A metallic snick drew astonished gasps from the crowd surrounding them. The bodyguards leapt forward, drawing their weapons immediately. Lavi wanted to warn them their guns were useless against the dark-haired man's katana, but he would sound like a senseless idiot. He watched helplessly as his henchmen began circling the swordsman.

"Huh." Kanda played idly with his katana, casually rolling the hilt around his fingers and swivelling the blade like it was a harmless plastic toy. His expression was unconcerned, even though there were five guns primed and ready, the metal openings aimed straight at his heart. "Tell your boys to back off. Or you know what will happen."

The singer knew what would happen. There would be a bloody massacre. Innocent people would die. No matter how desperately he wanted to hide behind his hulking guards, he knew the action would be a futile one. He also couldn't bear watching his loyal men fall before his eyes. And, only he could handle this wildcat of an ex-lover.

"Mark, y'all, back off. I'll deal with this."

Once he made sure his men were out of death's way, he looked away awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Alright, Yuu. You can speak now."

The Japanese man, Kanda, relaxed and let his weapon hang loosely at his side. He surveyed the singer with dispassionate black eyes. "How has life been treating you, rabbit?"

"Badly, seeing as you're here." Lavi muttered, not daring to look into the other's eyes. He felt too cowardly at the moment to meet the other's stony gaze.

"Not for long."

His voice seemed much closer. Judging from the increased tension of his guards, Lavi accurately guessed that the other man had moved. He wasn't sure, for his eyes were still fixed on the ground at his feet.

"Really?" He couldn't help asking hopefully.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of wasting my precious time on you."

Lavi couldn't helped feeling slighted. "Fine. What is it ya have to say?"

"Not to you. Don't flatter yourself too much." The redhead could almost hear the smirk in Kanda's words. "I have interesting gossip for our dear reporters here."

Excited murmuring broke out among the crowd. Temptation dragged out more than a few journalists, despite that deadly katana in the source's grasp.

The singer scowled. Those bastards would sell their mothers in exchange to know exactly how George Bush's famed shoe smelled like. And they would sell their fathers to ensure that piece of useless information was reliable. Kanda had carefully sheathed his weapon – the cue for those media vultures to leap forwards and extract the juicy gossip. They felt safe now that the katana was kept away.

The redhead knew what was coming, and edged backwards, attempting to slink away.

"Not thinking of running away like the cowardly rabbit you are, are you?" Kanda's smooth voice whipped out, lassoing him to the spot.

Numerous pairs of eyes leveled accusing gazes on him. He swore under his breath. His escape was ruined. "No! I was just..." He racked his brain for inspiration and found half of it. "...trying not to get bitten by an evil mosquito!" He quivered at the incredulous looks he was given, and quickly elaborated. "Because, um, it wouldn't be good for my lovely fans if I had to scratch my itchy butt right in front of them and in the middle of the show! Not that they wouldn't mind it, seeing how my butt is totally chic and–"

A sharp tap of Kanda's finger on his katana effectively silenced his rambling. He let out a bark of nervous laughter. "Eh, hehe..." He mentally slapped himself at the disbelieving look the Japanese man shot him.

He thought fast. "Oh, damn! Nasty bloodsucker's back again! Eeep!" He cleared his throat noisily and proceeded to flap his hands wildly, as if fending off the carnivorous insect he spoke of.

Kanda gave another of his infuriating smirks and turned back to face the reporters.

"Name?" He was prompted.

"Kanda."

"That sounds like a Japanese surname."

"It is." Short and simple.

"Then, first name?"

The dark-haired man sighed. "You don't have to know that."

"What's the gossip you have!" An impatient journalist shouted from the back. Kanda threw a knowing look in Lavi's direction, who was shaking in his branded boots, a conflicted expression on his face. He knew his demise was about to unfold.

"I was exceptionally close to Bookman." Kanda began. "Not now, though. Not after what he did. We had a lover's spat."

A murmur of interest rippled through the crowd.

"For real? Or simply a humorous labeling." The same reporter asked.

"In fact, I was his boyfriend." Kanda confirmed.

A flurry of shocked whispers broke out. Lavi buried his burning face in his hands. Those vultures would be after him next for the full story. His scandal would be out in the papers the very next day. His career would be destroyed. His manager was going to freak, kill him, and then freak somemore. He groaned. His manager was a very excitable young lady, by the name of Lenalee Lee. But that was not important at this point of time.

"How did you two meet?"

"In a bar. I was completely wasted. It was late and he had no idea where I lived, so he had to bring me back to his apartment. I thought he was such a kind soul then."

The interest climbed to greater heights. "What did you do?"

"I think it's a question of what _he_ did. He took advantage of me in my drunken state and forced himself on me."

Outraged muttering broke out. Lavi wanted to spit. No, he wanted to kill the man in front of him, who was spewing lies and nonsense. But that would make certain of his guilt and fuel the scandal's fire. He settled for vehemently defending himself.

"That's a blatant lie!" He burst out, drawing full attention to himself. He tried to calm down, but his ex-lover's triumphant glare was driving him crazy. "He was more than willing!"

"And Bookman here felt _sorry_ for what he did and wanted to make up to me." Kanda continued loudly, shifting the focus back on to him. "Two days after that night, he sought me out and asked to date me. I agreed."

There were soft 'aww's from all around at the seemingly enchanting fairytale being played out. The singer could only fume in silence.

"How long were the two of you together?"

"We went steady for nearly a year. However, he grew distant as his career progressed. He obviously wanted to appear single to others. He was unwilling to lose his fans because of his relationship status and sexuality. I could see that to him, his fame meant much more than me. Than us."

The mood turned sympathetic. Lavi watched helplessly through the splayed fingers covering his face as Kanda destroyed his carefully built up persona of a successful sauve, young man. The Japanese man adopted a mournful tone. "I tried everything in my power to keep our love alive, but to no avail. A week before his debut performance today, he broke up with me. He said he wanted to have nothing to do with me anymore. He admitted to regarding his career as top priority."

Lavi could do nothing to stop the other man from speaking – it was the harsh truth. He _had_ done all that.

"Is that true, Mr. Bookman?" A reporter suddenly questioned.

He hesitated, then shook his head.

"Bastard." Kanda hissed, giving him a furious look. "And today was my birthday, too!"

Shock reverbrated through him and most probably everyone else at the significance of that single sentence. He wanted to retort, to deflect the negative vibes directed at him, but his initial anger had long since dissipated. He felt unbearably guilty now. How could he forget? And to have his debut on the same day as Kanda's birthday – today – was a deliberate slap to the man's face. It was confirming his career as a singer to truly mean the most. He was a jerk. A bastard. He wanted to sink through the floor. Anything to escape those appalled gasps.

He bit his lip and gathered the courage to walk up to the dark-haired man, pulling him into an apologetic embrace. At first Kanda seemed stiff and unyielding, but Lavi rested his cheek against the side of Kanda's head and felt him relent. But then a chorus of camera clicks roase and the dark-haired man was out of arms in a flash. He cursed the damned photographers. This, Lavi did not intend to happen.

"I–" He began.

"Shut up." Kanda ground out.

"Yuu–" He tried again.

"I said to shut up!" Kanda yelled.

Lavi backed away, his hands automatically shooting up into a gesture of peace. "Alright, man. Chill." He couldn't help but sigh. His manager was going to murder him for real. Every second of his conflict with his _male_ ex-lover was captured on tape by those reporters.

For a moment, both were quiet. Then Kanda spoke. "Hey, asshole–" People winced. "You can have this trash back." The orange scarf that was nestled snugly around the Japanese man's neck was yanked off and slashed into pieces by several violent slices of his katana. The tattered scraps drifted to the floor and clung to the wet dirt. Lavi stared. The scarf was his gift to Kanda when they had first started dating, as an apology for that one night-stand.

"Remember this - you're just like this scarf. Useless, and disposable."

The singer was speechless. The harsh words robbed him of the ability to speak. Kanda stepped on to the scarf and pressed it into the mud, discolouring it an ugly, murky hue. Then, without a second look back, he strode away.

Lavi gazed wistfully after the retreating back of the man he onced loved. His bodyguards fended off the reporters clamouring for his attention.

Kanda had paused to turn around, sending the singer an unreadable look. Then his lips lifted into a small, sad smile and he walked away into the dappled shadows of the dying sun. He was hoping for a new start. He would pick up the shattered remnants of his heart and fix it together again, piece of excruiating piece. It would be slow, but he would try.

Lavi never saw him again.

I keep on running, keep on running  
And nothing works  
I can't get away from you, no

I keep on ducking, keep on ducking  
And nothing helps  
I can't stop missing you, yeah

* * *

Whew, that was pretty long.

**NOTE, AS OF 01/03/2011: THIS WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. MEANING, DISCONTINUED. MANY APOLOGIES IF THIS ANNOUNCEMENT CAUSES DISAPPOINTMENT! LUFF3**


End file.
